BBRAE one-shot collection
by RequiredWolf
Summary: This is a collection of all the random bbrae ideas that I have that I can't make into a long story. These were originally on wattpad but i've moved over to fanfiction because there's a larger audience. Enjoy! Rated M for future stories
1. Birthday

It was a strange day for four of the titans in the tower, Raven meditating, Robin training, starfire cooking, and Cyborg working on his "baby". At around noon, the 4 gather in the kitchen to find Beastboy already eating lunch looking ready to exlode from excitement.

"Whats with the excitement Beastboy?" asked Robin as the rest of the titans sat down to eat after making their respective meals.

"You'll see Robin," said Beastboy with a million dollar smile on his face.

Immediately after Beastboy says this, the doorbell to the Tower rings. Before anyone could blink, Beastboy was opening the door.

"King Tawaba!" exclaimed Beastboy as he hugged the large African man.

"Who are you and how do you know Beastboy?" asked Robin, instantly going into detective mode. The other three titans looked more interested in how the man looked. King Tawaba was huge, taller than Cyborg but a bit leaner. He also had tatoos covering his body and a large grey beard.

King Tawaba, ignoring Robin's question for now, turned to Beastboy and started speaking Swahili to Beastboy, which he easily responded in. While the two were talking, the other four titans snuck off into a seperate room for a meeting.

"Does anybody know him?" asked Robin once the door closed.

"I have no idea, but I know the language they were speaking was Swahili." replied Cyborg.

"What about the strange tatoos?" questioned Robin once again.

"The markings appear to be of a king and also of someone who is very proficient in Voodoo, so he could possibly be a witchdocter." Raven said.

"The two seemed very close, perhaps he is a friend Beastboy met in the Patrol of Doom." Starfire guessed.

"So we just left Beastboy alone with a witchdocter that he may or may not have met in the Doom Patrol." said Raven.

After that ralization was made, the four titans instantly flew back into the common room to find Beastboy and King Tawaba wrestling on the ground like a pair of lions. Alarmed and Concerned for their friend, the 4 instantly went into battle mode. Seconds later, King Tawaba found himself pinned against a wall by black magic with a staff pinned against his throat, complimented by a blue cannon and a green starbolt. Just as soon as the King was in this position, he was already out of it by his own powers. Before the titans could attack again, Beastboy had ran into the center of the fight, effectively distancing the King and the titans.

"Don't attack him, he's a friend of mine" said Beastboy with an exasperated sigh.

"You mean you haven't told them I as coming?" questioned Tawaba.

"I was going to but then I figured I could make it a suprise." meeped Beastboy, feeling like a child that had gotten red-handed stealing a cookie from the cookie-jar.

"You did at least tell them what today was right?" asked King Tawaba. Before Beastboy had time to answer, the other titans asked simultaneously, "what's so special about today?"

By this time, Beastboy looked like he was about to break-down in panic while King Tawaba was absolutely confused.

"You mean you don't know that for the four years Beastboy has been in the titans, you still don't know his birthday?"

At the word birthday, the titans froze, Beastboy in panic and the other four in horror. For four years, Beastboy had created excellent birthday parties for them. For four years, they had never celebrated his birthday. The titans instantly felt terrible at this realization.

"Great, now you made them feel bad," said Beastboy with an eye roll to Tawaba. Beastboy was about to comment further but found himself being lifted off the ground and being squeezed so hard he couldn't breathe. Beastboy looked over to the see the other titans but found Starfire, along with Robin and Cyborg looking at him with a wide-eyed expression of disbelief. Realization came sudden to Beastboy as he reaized it was Raven who was hugging him to the point of not being able to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Beastboy, I think I can say this for all of us that we feel awful for celebrating our birthdays yet forgetting about yours. I can only speak for myself on this, but I will do anything to make this up to you." said Raven before weakening her hold on him and curling herself into his body and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"We all feel bad for not noticing and we will all try to make it up to you, but I have one question: Why didn't you tell us that we had forgotten? asked Robin while trying to comfort a crying Starfire.

"My birthday isn't exactly a good day for me, so I didn't want a reminder." Beastboy then turned to the forgotten King Tawaba, "Could you fill them in for me? I'm tired and I'm not sure I would be able to tell them everything without breaking down." asked Beastboy as he tried to figure out how to not disturb the now sleeping Raven without waking her up.

"Don't even think about moving, if you want to go somewhere, I'm going with you for two reasons: One you are very warm and comfortable and two: Im not letting go of your neck for a long time. said Raven.

Admitting defeat, Beastboy picked up Raven bridal style and went to his room to sleep. When he got to the door, Raven still refused to let go of him. Tired, Beastboy went into his room and layed down on his bed with Raven on top of him. Once Raven snuggled back into him and got comfortable again, there were some last words that were exchanged.

"Beastboy?"

"Yes Raven?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Raven"


	2. Potamophobia

"Of all the things the titans could go do, Robin just had to pick this,"muttered Beastboy to himself. Robin had decided that the titans were due a break in the city and had made plans for everyone to go camping outside the city. This was not a problem for Beastboy. The problem lied with where they would be hiking to afterwards. Roin had also banned all electronics that were not necessary for life, aka Cyborg's mobile recharging station. Of course this didn't affect Raven so Robin had specifically banned any books to be brought on the trip as well for the sole purpose of forcing the titans to interact with each other more. They would camp near the bottom of the mountain outside Jump and then would hike up the mountin until they got to a nice waterfall, where they would spend the week. A very little known fact about Beastboy was that he was deathly afraid of waterfalls ever since the accident in Africa with his parents. He had never told anyone about this, not even his adoptive parents Mento and Elastigirl.

This was what brought Beastboy to his current predicament. He could always hire Slade to kidnap him so he can't go on the camping trip. Okay so maybe he was thinking of alternates that were way too outlandish to work. Besides if Slade popped up again, Robin would most likely shut everything out like last time. "Hmmm, what is a good way to get out of this trip," muttered Beastboy as he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. Robin had ordered the titans to their room so they were forced to pack their things for the trip four hours ago. Ever since, the green man had been trying to figure a way out."I could tell them that i'm not feeling well, but then he would just postpone the trip until everyone was healthy enough to go". "That or make me go anyways" thought Beastboy as he admitted defeat for now and started packing. "I'm gonna have to face this sooner or later, might as well get it over with now." He was soon done packing despite the messy room.

The next day came way too soon for the tower's resident changeling. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when the boy was roused from sleep by his alarm clock. Robin had decided that they would get going by noon so this gave the boy four hours to kill. "Might as well go eat something before I go have a mental breakdown," thought Beastboy bitterly. Beastboy had tried several times to face his fear of waterfalls but they never worked. He would always break down and then pass out until someone found him and brought him back home. He had always been able to throw in an excuse and get by without being questioned too much. but this time he had to conquer his fears or be the laughing stock of the titans.

By the time Beastboy had arrived to the kitchen, the rest of the team was already making breakfast. Not wanting the usual tofu vs. meat arguement on an already bad day, he decided to just grab a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

"So Beatboy, do you want to try some delicious meat?" questioned Cyborg anticipating the arguement that breaks out because of this. The other titans, used to this, just groaned and continued eating while trying to block out the unwelcome sound of the same arguement being retold in louder voices. The titans were all very suprised when Beastboy just muttered "not today tincan,"

"Did the muppets get cancelled Kermit?" questioned Cyborg as he went back to cooking bacon.

Beastboy was already in a bad mood because of the inevitable trip that would go horribly for him but the last time he was called Kermit was when he was chained in his uncle's basement for two years. Beastboy, pissed at being called Kermit and also due to the trip, just replied in a snarky voice,"no but Bumblebee called, she said that she was pregnant with Aqualad's kid." With that said, Beastboy instantly stalked out of the kitchen, cereal forgotten.

"You get back here grass stain!" roared Cyborg as he tried to follow him but was restrained by Robin.

"You started it so calm down Cyborg." said Robin as he blocked the door from Cyborg. "I don't think he is in a good mood this morning."

"But that crossed the line!" yelled Cyborg as he tried to get past Robin.

"And you calling him Kermit wasn't?" said Raven as she left for her morning meditation.

Hours passed and it was time to go on the trip. Everyone was there waiting for Beastboy as he stalked in ten minutes late. Upon seeing that his mood ha most likely not changed, Robin just dismissed it and the five left in the t-car for the trip.

An hour later and the titans had arrived at the campsite that they would use for the night.

"Alright, everyone unpack your tents and get them set up." commanded Robin as he tried to figure out how to set his own tent up.

"There are only four tents, who forgot to bring one?" asked Raven. Everyone instantly looked to Beastboy as it seemed like sometimes a goldfish had a better memory than him.

"I'm going to sleep under the stars, not in some stupid cotton house." replied Beastboy as he set down his sleeping bag.

"Have fun when it rains," said Robin as he put his things in his tent.

"I can just change nto an animal and spend the night in a tree or something." said the changeling as he looked over at a frustrated Raven. "Here Raven, i'll help you with that." he said as went to help out the demoness. Raven, convinced that the tent was impossible to put up, just let him try to put it up but to her disbelief, Beastboy had the tent up in under five minutes when she had been struggling with it for the past haf hour.

"Friend Beastboy, could you be of aid to me as well?" said Starfire as she looked at all the different pieces in confusion.

"Sure thing Starfire," said Beastboy as he went to go help Starfire with her tent.

After everyone had arranged their tents, Robin had started a campfire and the team had smores. As the five were eating, Raven could not help but ask "Beastboy, where did you learn to put up a tent like that?"

"I would rather not talk about it," said Beastboy as he looked into the fire with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Alright,but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." she said this soft enough so only Beastboy heard it. He gave her a smile in return as a thanks and then went to lay down in his sleeping bag, prompting the others to go to their own tents.

"This is the day," thought Beastboy as he mentally prepared himself for the laughing and the mockery he would have to endure when the others found out about his fear. Soon everyone was up and around, Beastboy had to help Raven and Starfire take down their tents before they destroyed them, Starfire by accident, Raven by getting angry. When everything was packed, they all set out for the waterfall. When the titans were getting close, Beastboy started hearing the falling water, making him more jumpy with each step. Raven noticed this a few minutes later and was curious.

"Hey Beastboy," said Raven as she fell behind the others to walk beside him.

"AHH I DIDN'T DO IT!, oh hey Raven" said Beastboy as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Is everything alright Beastboy?" Beastboy was presently suprised to find real concern in her voice, rather than the monotone he was used to hearing.

"Umm, uhhh, m maybe, I can't tell you, you'll find out when we get to the waterfall," said Beastboy, now sweating he was so nervous.

Raven, now knowing that something was bothering Beastboy, decided she should help him. She did something that was incredibly out of character for her, she suddenly grabbed Beastboy's hand and began whispering in his ear as they walked. It seemed to do the trick, but it left Beastboy very confused. Raven, the girl that he might have a teensy, tiny crush on, the one that throws him through windows on a daily basis, was holding his hand and whispering in his ear.

They soon arrived at the waterfall and Beastboy was back to being a nervous wreck. Having your crush hold your hand might hep, but it doens't exactly make you forget your parents dying in front of you with your very own eyes. Cyborg, seeing Beastboy so nervous, suddenly grew a devious grin. He still needed to get payback for this morning. While Beastboy was lost in his thoughts and Raven was distracted, Cyborg suddenly grabbed Beastboy and threw him into the river upstream from the waterfall.

Beastboy's world suddenly stopped, He was reliving his last moments with his parents. While he was reliving the past, his body was flowing down the riiver toward the waterfall.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" asked Cyborg as they watched Beastboy flow closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall.

"He probably just wants attention and then one of us to save him so he can drag us under." said Robin. With that Robin,Starfire, and Cyborg turned around and went to start setting up camp. Raven was a bit more worried about Beastboy. "He was acting weird, why hasn't he even blinked?" Raven thought as she saw Beastboy near the waterfall. Realization came flying at Raven when she saw his eyes close and his body go under the water five feet from the waterfall. "Azar he isn't even trying to save himself" Raven thought with panic.

In Beastboy's mind, he was reliving all of his past in minutes, his parents being killed by the waterfall, the theives that made him steal, Galtry and his torturing. The doom patrol and the titans came soon after and he relived all of it up to the moment Cyborg thrw him in the waterfall. While all of this was happening, Beasboy's body was underwater, being pulled closer to the edge. Suddenly, everything went black but he heard someone yell "Beastboy!"

Right as Beastboy went over the waterfall, Raven decided that enough is enough She flew at Beastboy full speed and caught him before he could hit the bottom with her powers and returned to the riverbank with an unconscious Beastboy. Raven realized right away that Beastboy wasn't breathing.

Back at the camp, Cyborg was getting comfy in his tent when suddenly, the roof of the tent was ripped off by black magic. Cyborg stuck his head outside the tent and saw that both Beastboy's sleeping back and Raven's tent were already destroyed. He went to ind Robin but saw him and Starfire running towards the river. Curious, Cyborg decided to take a look. What he saw made his artificial heart drop. Raven was doing CPR on an unconscious Beastboy.

"Cmon, live you idiot, you aren't allowed to die on me!" yelled Raven as she performed CPR on her friend. Tears were welling up in her eyes wihout her realizing it. Finally, just as Raven was beginning to fear the worst, Beastboy coughed up the rest of the water and opened his eyes to find a crying Raven beating on his chest. When the Empath realized Beastboy was alive, she slapped him, hard.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Raven screamed at him before pulling him into a hug. "Why didn't you try to save yourself?" she asked, still not letting go of the chageling. Beastboy was about to respond but realized she was still crying and tried to comfort her by hugging her and rubbing her back.

When she calmed down, Beastboy started talking "It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear all of it?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes," replied Raven as she let go of the boy but still had her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, we're gonna be her for a long time so get comfortable. As he said this, Raven decided to be brave and climbed into his lap and lied down on his chest. Beastboy, pleasently suprised by this, began his story,"It all started in Africa"

Robin, seeing Beastboy was fine, turned and found Starfire smiling at them. Robin took her hand and began walking back to the camp thinking one thing, "Cyborg better have found a good hiding place."

After Beastboy finished his story of his childhood, including everything, not just the waterfall part, he looked up just in time for Raven to glomp him and begin hugging the life out of him.

"How do you do it?" Raven asked while her head was tucked into the crook of Beastboy's neck.

"Do what?"Beastboy asked, confused.

"After all you have been through, you still find a way to be happy, how?" Raven elaborated as she looked up at him.

"Moping around and being depressed won't help anything, I was like that for a year in the Doom Patrol. A couple times, it got so bad Cliff tied me to my bed and force fed me so that I couldn't try to do anything." "That's why I never said anything about the Doom Patrol, seeing them makes me think of how I was like that. When I left the Doom Patrol, I left that behind too." said Beatboy.

"You know, meditation might help with coping with what happened, you could always try it, I'll be glad to help." said Raven with a smile to Beastboy.

"Raven, though its not a bad thing. you're acting way out of character, what's wrong?" Beastboy asked, confused.

If Raven's eyes rolled anymore, they would have rolled off her head. "You kind of died idiot." "When you were lying there not breathing, it scared me alot, It made me realize how much I need to around to be positive. I need you to be around because it makes me feel happy. When I realized that it could slip away from me, I realized how I felt about you." Raven whispered.

Beastboy couldn't believe his luck, he got his past off his chest and his crush returns his feelings! "Ummm, uhhh Raven? Beastboy squeaked.

"Yes Beastboy?" Raven said, eyes downcast.

"Would you uhhh like to ummmm go eat something sometime?" asked Beastboy, he finally got it off his chest, he felt ten times lighter.

"really?" asked Raven now looking up at him hopefully,

"yep" Beastboy said as he looked at her. "Oh and one more thing."

Before Raven could ask what, Beastboy's lips crashed into hers. At first she was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss she had waited so long for.

When they both pulled back for air, both had a dazed look in their eyes. Soon after, Raven began to concentrate very hard on something, much to Beastboy's confusion.

"What is it Raven?" asked Beastboy, suddenly self-conscious about his kissing.

"I'm just thinking of traps for Cyborg." With that Raven got up, pulling Beastboy with her and began to walk back towards the camp.

The rest of the week went very smooth. Beastboy was still nervous about going to the waterfall, but Raven helped him a little bit everyday to the point where Beastboy would actually enjoying sitting beside it and hearing it roar beside him. Ever since the first night, Robin had ordered Cyborg to sleep outside his tent with the rain. Meanwhile, Beastboy and Raven just fixed the top of the tent and slept in Cyborg's tent, in each other's arms.

At the end of the week when they were hiking down the mountain, Cyborg almost had a panic attack and fell to his knees. In front of him was a neon green and hot pink t-car, aka phase ne of plan get back Cyborg for being a douche. The others just gave Cyborg sympathetic looks and Raven teleported everyone home besides her and Cyborg. She opened up another portal, but before she walked in, she had a present for Cyborg.

"This is for almost killing my boyfriend" with that the t-car fell apart and Raven teleported home, leaving Cyborg to walk back.


	3. Raven's instincts

"Peace and quiet, nobody here to judge my tofu, no starfire to ask me to try some of her alien dishes, no Robin to ask me to train with him. The only thing that could make this better is if Raven was here, thought Beastboy as he ate in silence. Beastboy and Raven had started dating two weeks ago when Beastboy finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. Ever since, the two haven't been happier. The other titans were sure it would only last a week and then Beastboy would piss Raven off and then she would dump him. Things were looking very good for the two teens and they were quite happy with each other.

When Beastboy was done eating, he decided that he would go visit the mall. He went to Raven's room to ask her if she wanted to go, but he founder her asleep so he just kissed her forehead and left the tower, leaving a note saying where he was going. Minutes later, he arrived at the mall and went inside. He didn't really have anywhere to go so he just walked around, going into stores that interested him or that he might be able to get a gift for Raven from.

Beastboy was walking through a bookstore daydreaming of Raven when suddenly, he was being hugged by some fan of his. Before Beastboy could even react, dark magic pulled the fan off of him and floated her away from the changeling. Just as sudden, Beastboy found him in a much more enjoyable embrace with Raven. If Beastboy was paying any attention, he could hear her muttering mine under her breath. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Beastboy and Raven walking hand in hand through the mall looking for nothing in particular.

A couple weeks passed and it seemed like every girl was out to hug Beastboy. Every time, before he could react, Raven was pulling whoever it was off and proceeding to spend the rest of the day with him, being very affectionate. All of the titans had decide to watch a scary movie together. Raven and Beastboy sat on the left side of the couch while Cyborg sat in the middle with Robin and Starfire on his other side. The movie was awful so Robin and Cyborg ended up getting and bored and left. Starfire, being alien, was still frightened so she scooted over right next to her friends so that she could grab onto Beastboy if she got scared, much to Raven's annoyance.

Beastboy was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly a pop-up happened on the movie causing Starfire to grab onto his arm tightly and try to bury her face in his chest. With the girl's frustration building up over the last couple of weeks due to her jealousy, this simple action caused Raven's demon instincts to finally snap. She picked up the alien princess and pinned her to the wall. More confused than injured, Starfire let out a loud yelp when she was torn from Beastboy that the other two heard and came running.

By now, Raven had regained her human form, but was not only hugging Beastboy, but was also kissing him everywhere on his face, loudly proclaiming he was hers after each kiss. The other titans, grossed out by this, left the room in a hurry. Though Beastboy thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was getting from the empath, he was concerned with why Raven has been flipping out on anyone else that touches him. When he tried to pull back from her to ask her what was wrong, she started growling and unattached her lips long enough to say mine and was back to kissing her Beastboy. When she was finally satisfied that she has kissed her man enough, Beastboy was free to ask her what was wrong.

"Rae Rae, what's wrong?" asked Beastboy while he hugged her to himself.

Raven, now fully in control, blushed a deep red and began to explain. "When we started going out, some of my instincts that I thought i never had started coming out. When I see someone else touching you, it makes my blood boil because my demon half sees you as my property. The other side to that is that it sees me as your property. I have a theory that I get so clingy because we have yet to mark each other, so the demon in me tries to compensate by being affectionate so you won't stop loving me." Raven looked down embarrassed with a scarlet blush on her usual pale cheeks.

"If we mark each other, will you still freak out when Starfire hugs me?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't do any good if only the others in this tower see it. Demons mark each other in public so others know that they are taken." said Raven as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So we need to get everyone to come to the tower." said Beastboy.

"yes but I doubt that they would all come over just to see that." Raven pointed out.

"Ooh I got it! Let's just throw a party!" the boy said excitedly.

 ** **(Time jump to the party)****

The party was soon in full swing as everyone was either dancing or drinking. The couple decided that this was the time to do it because if they waited any longer, some of the others would be too drunk to remember what happened.

"Alright guys me and Rae here have an announcement to make." said Beastboy as he adjusted the mic so that everyone would hear them. Once everyone was looking at them, they proceeded to kiss and the bite into each others necks, making a permanent mark on the other. Raven's demonic side was howling in ecstasy as Raven loudly proclaimed "MINE!" After that, the party went on like nothing happened, but everyone else thought that it was a little awkward staring at the necking couple in the corner.

A few months after the party, Beastboy decided to see how much Raven would still freak out over him hugging members of the opposite sex. He asked Stafire to help him with it and after him explaining to her how it would help her in the long run by seeing if Raven was still as clingy. The day started off normally. Everyone was eating breakfast when Starfire suddenly hugged Beastboy like letting go would kill her. Everyone looked over at Raven and was pleasantly surprised was while she still looked a little miffed, she was no longer the demonic Raven that would throw herself at Beastboy after throwing whoever it was off of her man.

When Starfire finally broke the hug, Beastboy went over and hugged Raven while whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of you Rae." He then proceeded to kiss the mark that he had made on her at the party, making her close her eyes in bliss and hug him to her.

While it was a funny and slightly embarrassing story to tell anyone, It was still Beastboy and Raven's children's favorite story to have told to them at night. At the end of every night since, Beastboy and Raven would show their children the marks and then tuck them in bed and the go to their room. When they arrived in their room, they would kiss each other's marks before Raven would get comfortable on top of Beastboy and they would fall asleep with their love for each other floating around them, drifting them into blissful dreams of each other.


	4. Let it burn

An average day in titans Tower was interrupted by a loud alarm and flashing red lights. An office building had caught fire and was quickly burning out of control.

"Alright titans, spread out and look for people still inside. If you find someone, make sure they get out safely. Titans Go!" said Robin as the titans all went to different floors.

After five minutes, four of the titans were out of the building and being checked at an ambulance. Raven had been trapped in a room and was the worst of the four. A couple more minutes passed and Beastboy had still not be seen.

"Where is BB?" asked Cyborg "He usually gets out pretty quick."

"I don't know, but I'm about to go in to find him." answered Raven as she sat up.

"No, its too dangerous for any of us to go back in there, we just have to have faith in Beastboy" decided Robin. However two titans had decided if he wasn't out in three more minutes, they were going in Robin's permission or not.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

"Office buildings usually are pretty safe, it looks like the water didn't even come on." mused Beastboy to himself as he looked for people trapped inside.

"Very observant of you, seems you are not as stupid as people like to think" came the voice of the titan's number one enemy, Slade.

"So it was you that planned this" snarled Beastboy as he got ready to charge the masked man.

"I'm only here to give you a gift: a burial under an office." as he said this, he disappeared and the last supports for the building were blown up.

 ** **Third person POV****

The building began to creak and groan as the supports began to fail.

"Get back, it's coming down!" screamed one of the firemen that were taking care of people that got out.

"Robin, Beastboy's still in there!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Before Robin could respond, his communicator rang. Opening it up, he saw a very smokey Beastboy. "Beastboy get out of there now!" ordered Robin.

Beastboy lowered his communicator so he could see the rebarb stuck in the man's leg.

"Don't worry about me, Slade is back" croaked the man before the building collapsed and the communicator's connection was lost.

As soon as the building hit the ground, four very worried titans were already at work to dig up their comrade. Hours passed and nobody was found. When the sun went down, most of the emergency workers had left, leaving four very tired and desperate heroes alone to dig out the green man.

 ** **Days later****

Beastboy wakes up to a constant beeping noise, none of the other titans are in the room. "Holy shit my head hurts" Beastboy muttered to himself. He removes all of the wires from him, but passes out at the effort it takes.

 ** **Other Titan's POV****

"Shit!" Cyborg yells as he rushed to the infirmary blasting all the doors open in his way.

"Cyborg, what's happening!?" asked Robin as he ran behind the man.

"B is flatlining, go get the others" yells Cyborg as he made it to his destination.

Seconds later, the three other titans run into the room looking wide-awake. "Get the defibrillator now!" orders Robin.

"Wait! the wires aren't connected to him anymore!" yells Raven before they could shock and potentially kill the green man.

"what the hell?" asks Cyborg as he reattaches the wires to the man. Hearing a beeping sound again, the titans sigh in relief. "Either Beastboy woke up or someone is gonna die." "I'm staying with him until he wakes up" Cyborg declares as he gets his spare charger from the closet in the corner of the infirmary. "you guys should go get some rest"

Robin and Starfire, seeing the man is okay, agrees wholeheartedly and goes to their room for more sleep. Cyborg looks over to see Raven getting comfortable on the bed next to Beastboy.

"When I said you should go get some sleep, I meant in your own bed." said Cyborg as he plugs himself in for the night.

"I'm not leaving him again" declares Raven. Cyborg, seeing the anger in the empath's eyes, decided not to push the subject and went back to recharging.

 ** **Beastboy's POV, several hours later.****

The second time Beastboy woke up, he felt a whole lot stronger. He got all of the wires out of his arm after shutting down all the machines, not wanting to give the others another heart attack. He also decided that now would be a really good time to go try the new restaurant in town, so he morphed into a bird and flew out the window.

Raven woke up minutes later and seeing Beastboy gone, instantly began to freak out, causing things to explode somewhere in the tower. The others woken by the explosions, rushed to where Raven was to find her looking over the security cameras in the tower.

"calm down, Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Beastboy is gone and you are telling me to calm down!? He could have been kidnapped!" screeched Raven.

"Check the security cameras" Cyborg 'helpfully' suggested.

"what do you think I'm trying to do!?" yelled Raven, tired of the two titan's shit. Eventually it got to the part where Beastboy wakes up and flies out to the city. Robin and Cyborg are laughing on the floor seeing Raven get angrier and angrier by the second.

"I'm going to kill that idiot!" Raven roars as she flies out the window to find Beastboy.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

That was some awesome food. Beastboy pays for the food, getting several astonished looks from people that knew he was buried under a building days earlier. As he was about to fly home, he found himself trapped in dark magic and be teleported back to the tower. As soon as his feet touch the floor, he was slapped so hard, it knocked him off his feet and onto the floor.

"YOU WENT TO GO EAT AFTER BEING IN A COMA WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!?" yelled Raven as she alternated between slapping and then hugging Beastboy.

"Calm down, I got hungry and you looked too cute to wake up" teased Beastboy as he pinched her cheek. The others, seeing what was coming, got out of the room before they could be caught up in the mayhem that was sure to follow.

There was no explosions or yelling: Raven just looked up at Beastboy and hugged him while crying into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, alarmed.

"You are such an idiot." said Raven as she tried for a scowl, but ultimately failed and went back to hugging to boy. Before Beastboy could react, Raven was kissing the man on the lips with her arms wrapped around his neck. When Beastboy broke from his daze, he returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around the empath's waist.

"If you do that again, a coma will be the least of your worries" Raven threatened. Beastboy just chuckled and went for another kiss.

"Hey Raven are you done killing Beastbo" before Cyborg could finish his question, he saw the two and proceeded to faint, while his machine side began to say error repeatedly.


	5. Naps

It was a very cold winter for Jump city and everyone was trying to stay as warm as possible. The same was true for the titans: Robin was training so he could stay warm, Cyborg was sitting in his car with the heater on full blast, Starfire was in the shower using all the hot water, and Beastboy was napping in his room as a bear. The only one that didn't have a plan of action for the cold was Raven and the girl was freezing.

Raven didn't have very many covers in her room plus the heater in her room was broken when she got pissed at Beastboy for accidentally spilling tea on her. "Alright, I could kill two birds with one stone here: apologies to Beastboy and ask if he has any blankets I could hide under. When she got to his room, she softly knocked on his door.

"Beastboy?" No response. The demoness decided to go in to see if he was asleep. She walked in and went to wake up Beastboy. When she touched him though, he was so warm that she decided to just lie down there and when he wakes up, apologies. "Besides, it's not like I'll have this opportunity again" thought the girl to herself. She had given up on denying that she had a crush on the green man but didn't act on it because fear of rejection. "He did say I could come to him for anything, besides it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission" reasoned the girl. She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

"Oh god, Raven just came into my room, what did I do this time?" Beastboy asked himself glumly. He had a crush on the demoness but every time he was about to ask her, he would get too nervous and something stupid would come out of his mouth. "Maybe if I act like I'm still asleep, she'll at least wait until I've woken up to kill me." the boy reasoned.

What happened next shocked the boy greatly: Raven hopped into the bed with him and cuddled up to him. "alright, either she got drunk, or I'm really warm, she must be freezing in her room since her heater is broken, He decided just to stop thinking about it and fall back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, both of the heroes woke up at the same time. Beastboy had changed back into a human when he fell asleep. When they realized they were cuddling, they blushed hard but didn't let go in fear of the cold that was sure to follow.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"It's Raven, I was cold and you are warm so I decided to invade your privacy like you do mine everyday."

"I really don't mind, I was just wondering. Are you warm now?" asked the boy.

"yes I am, umm would you mind if I could do this more often?" asked Raven timidly.

"Of course you can Rae" answered the boy.

The two smiled at each other and began to lean in when they were interrupted by Cyborg's voice outside the door.

"Hey Beastboy, wanna play video games in a warm T-car?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll pass" said Beastboy.

At this, Raven smiled: he was willing to give up his favorite thing to do because she wanted to cuddle with him because he was warm. This encouraged her to try to kiss him again. Beastboy saw this and began to lean in as well.

"Hey Beastboy, do you want to train? It will keep you warm" asked Robin through the door. The door handles were metal so nobody wanted to touch them because it was too cold.

"Oh for god's sake go away Robin!" yelled Raven as she just grabbed Beastboy's head and brought her lips to his. Robin confused and worried for Beastboy's safety, walked into the room to find the two furiously making out in Beastboy's bed.

"Didn't see that coming, use protection." Robin snickered. "Cyborg is gonna love this." At this the boy wonder was thrown into the ocean and then locked in the freezer. He stayed in there for two hours when Starfire started to cook and was curious why there were noises coming from the freezer. Cyborg, seeing what happened to Robin, decided to keep his mouth shut. Raven and Beastboy continued to nap together in Beastboy's room, at first because it was cold, but it soon turned into Raven just wanting to spend time with her boyfriend.


	6. Sick day

There were many disadvantages that came with being green and having animal in you. Things like people calling you a freak, Never being able to stay still because of animal instincts, and the worst of all, mating season. shudders. With all of these bad things, there was also one very good thing that came with the deal. Due to the complexity of his ever-changing DNA, Beastboy usually never gets sick. That is until earlier today. You see, there comes a time in every robot's life that you decide that showing off in your car is a good idea. Okay so maybe that doesn't really happen but Cyborg was trying to show off since him and his green friend were cruising around. Cyborg decided, why not try to drift the single most top heavy S.U.V in Jump City.

The results were immediate. Red sirens began blaring, alerting the other titans that the t-car was attacked in some way. Less than a minute later, three very worried titans saw a flipped t-car, a crying Cyborg, and a very sick Changeling. It took all of Raven's willpower to not kill Cyborg when he told them what had happened. Apparently instead of using regular oil, Cyborg has a special mixture he uses for oil. When the t-car had flipped, the oil pan had busted and dripped onto Beastboy as he tried to escape the car. Once the t-car was towed back to the tower by Raven's magic, only after Cyborg had been flung into anything the girl could think of while she was making sure her green boyfriend was alright, and after healing Beastboy of any cuts, and then being ordered to heal Cyborg's wounds, the five returned to the tower by Starfire carrying Cyborg and Robin, while Raven carried an already passed out Beastboy. When they had reached the tower, Raven took Beastboy to the room they were sharing now and set him on the bed to nap. After getting herself ready for bed, she lied down, wrapping herself in Beastboy's arms.

"Did anybody get the number on that truck?" muttered Beastboy as he began to wake up from his involuntary nap.

"Good morning little miss sunshine." said Raven as she too, began to wake up from her nap. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, what happened?" Beastboy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Cyborg decided to show off and flipped the t-car when you two were out cruising."

"I guess that explains this headache" said Beastboy.

"How bad is the headache?" Raven asked but wasn't able to get an answer as the noise of loud power tools began to echo around the room.

"Ahhhh! holy shit that hurts!" Beasboy yelled out in pain.

"I'll be right back," Raven said said with a smile.

"Okay" replied Beastboy as he buried his head beneath all of the pillows on their bed.

"CYBORG IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT FUCKING POWER TOOL ILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT WHILE ITS RUNNING. YOU ALREADY ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, NOW YOU ARE GIVING HIM A HEADACHE!" Beastboy heard Raven scream at Cyborg. A couple of minutes pass and Raven is back with tofu and some tea.

"The noise won't bother you anymore Beastboy" said Raven as she gave him the tofu.

"Sorry Raven, but I'm not really hungry right now. lied Beastboy

"You haven't ate all day, eat" commanded Raven.

"I can't, muttered Beastboy

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to keep the food down."

At this Raven took him to the med-bay to get a check-up from a scared out of his mind Cyborg.

"He's sick, from what I'm not sure," said Cyborg. He kind of felt bad about lying but he liked living so if he told Raven what got Beastboy sick, They might as well start building a casket.

At that, Raven turned to leave, pulling her sick boyfriend with her. Before they could leave Cyborg asked if he could speak to Beastboy alone. Raven, thinking it was to apologies, agreed and went to see if Robin would know what would make Beastboy sick.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room, understand?" asked Cyborg, trying to stress how important this was.

"Okay,shoot," said Beastboy, confused about what could be so important it never leaves the room.

"Well you know I never use oil in the car because I use a special mixture? Well I think that is what is making you sick. explained Cyborg.

"Oh" Beastboy said, now realizing why he wanted to tell him in secret. "Any idea how long I'll be sick?" questioned the green boy.

"I don't know, but as soon as I have my baby fixed, I'll start working on an antidote" Cyborg was cut of as Beastboy yelled for Raven, "BEFORE, I MEANT BEFORE I GET MY BABY FIXED, PLEASE DON'T TELL HER, I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Beastboy, felling bad for him agreed that he had one week before he told Raven, to make an antidote.

"yes, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Could you help me to the kitchen? My incredibly strong legs are feeling really weak right now." answered Beastboy in a half joking half serious voice.

"Alright, but when you get better, you're carrying me around everywhere." said Raven

"Why?"

"Because why would I walk when my boyfriend will carry me?" said Raven as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, sure, I'll carry you when I feel better." replied Beastboy as they exited the med-bay.

On the last day of the week, Cyborg had found a working antidote that made Beastboy better. Beastboy, true to his word, had been carrying Raven around bridal-style anywhere they went, much to the surprise of the other titans and the citizens of Jump City. Raven later explained that she did this as a way to show everyone that Beastboy was hers, some emoticlone had been acting up, and that was the deal to make them quiet again.

A week later, the secret slipped as Beastboy was sleeping and Raven was reading in his arms. He retold almost the entire tale in his sleep, causing Raven to wake him up. Beastboy, seeing Raven with four eyes yelled four words that sent chills down a certain human, robot hybrid

"Run Cyborg, she knows!"


	7. To find a mate

There was something strange going on in the tower and only Raven seemed to notice. Everytime she would enter the same room as Beastboy, he would make an excuse and leave as fast as he can. This hurt the resident empath because a few days earlier, she had come to grasp that the green boy had grown on her alot. His annoying smiles and how he interupted her meditation gave way to a sweet boy trying to make her feel included. How was she supposed to confess her feelings to him if he couldn't stand being in the same room as her?

Raven was walking down the hallway looking like she was reading a book but was actually thinking about Beastboy. "Hopefully he will b e in the common room so I can corner him before he leaves. She was suprised to find everyone else, but no Beastboy. "Has anyone seen Beastboy?" she asked the three titans.

"I don't think he has came out of his room all day" answered Cyborg.

"I'm going to go check on him" said Raven as she left the common room.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

"I just need to go get something to eat and then I can come back and get in the shower," said Beastboy aloud to himself. Beastboy was currently in the middle of the stage in his life where the animals inside of him are roaring at him to find a mate so he has been trying to avoid both of the girls like the plauge. Starfire was easy to avoid because he could just say he got tired of her and Robin making goo goo eyes at one another. Raven, was another story. She was already his crush so he has to comletely block her out to avoid hurting her. "Maybe they will be done eating and I can sneak into the kitchen and then sneak back out here" thought Beastboy. As he was about to leave, he heard the voice he loved because of his affections, and feared because he might lose it if he sees her alone.

"Beastboy, it's Raven, can I come in?"

 ** **Raven's POV****

I continued to make my way down the halls of the tower to Beastboy's room. Once I made it there, I took a few seconds to compose myself before knocking. "Beastboy, it's Raven, can I come in?

"Not right now, I'm naked." Raven heard Beastboy say through the door. The demoness shook the dirty images from her head and continued, "Well could you get some clothes on, I need to talk to you." Raven was almost to the point of pleading.

"Could this wait?" asked Beastboy. This almost broke the girl's heart hearing her crush not want anything to do with her. Then she got even.

"Why are you avoiding me Beastboy? I miss your jokes and your smile! What did I do wrong to make you not even want to talk to me?" said Raven while she pressed her forehead against the door. "Well since you want nothing to do with me, I'll just leave. She had turned and started to walk away when she heard him open the door.

"Raven, please wait" she heard him say.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

"Raven please wait." He saw her stop but not turn around. "I'm going through a really difficult time right now so please don't think I don't like you anymore. He decided to risk hugging the saddened half-demon.

"Let me help you then, please don't shut me out." said Raven as she returned the hug.

"This is a really uncomfortable thing for me to say so could we go into my room?" Beastboy asked. She simply nodded and then walked into the room.

"Alright this little problem is something that goes back to when I got my powers. It was discovered when Mento ran psycological tests on me and it came back that there were three main instincts that would eventually start to get stronger if nothig was done. The three are to eat, to fight, and umm to mate." Beastboy explained, expecting Raven to run out the door and never want to see him again. He was pleasently suprised when the girl pulled him into a hug.

"I could help you with that problem with meditation," said Raven, but actually thinking of another way to satisfy his needs.

"Raven it's dangerous to be around me right now, I don't wanna snap and hurt you," pleaded Beastboy as he tried to escape Raven's embrace. He could feel his instincts start to kick in being in a room alone with his crush.

"I was actually thinking of another way to help you than meditation" said Raven as she pushed her body flush to his and kissed him. The instincts overtook the boy, not that Raven minded.

 ** **Starfire's POV****

"I am beginning to grow worried for Friends Raven and Beastboy, perhaps I should check on them? asked Starfire.

"Sure Starfire, but I think they are Robin as he and Cyborg began to play the playstation. She began to walk towards the door to Beastboy's room. Hearing growling and moans coming from th room, Starfire broke down the door. What she saw made her scream. Raven and Beastboy looked to be fighting, but after closer inspection and thinking back to the talk Robin had given her, she put two and two together.

"Oh X'hal!"

Raven and Beastboy froze. Starfire had just walked in on a very 'private' activity between the two. Raven wrapped herself in her cloak and then teleported to her room and Beastboy ran to find his clothes, all while Starfire was standing there, still in shock. The other tow males ran into the room right as Beastboy got his pants on.

"What's wrong, Star?" asked Robin

"Friend Raven and friend Beastboy were doing the 'thing you told me about last week'

Before Cyborg or Robin could respond, Raven appeared out of a portal, now fully clothed and stood next to Beastboy.

"I can't let you get in most of the trouble when it was my idea explained Raven, seeing the look on Beastboy's face.

"I still can't grasp that little string bean actually got laid" said Cyborg, astonished.

At this, Raven had the urge to defend him, but seeing Beastboy with the 'don't bother it's useless to try' look on his face, she held her tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BEASTBOY!?" Robin screamed when he finally came to his senses.

"IT WAS BOTH OF US, IT'S NOT LIKE HE RAPED ME!" yelled Raven. Robin just ignored her and continued yelling at Beastboy.

"Did you at least use protection?" asked the leader, seemingly trying to calm down.

Beastboy, knowing he was about to shock everyone but Raven, "Nope, I didn't"

Everyone looked at Raven when he said this. "Am I supposed to be mad he didn't?" asked Raven

"Well, yeah you might be pregnant with his kid." said Cyborg.

"If I can manage to get pregnant, I would love for it to be Gar's child. retorted Raven.

After a few more questions and more screaming from Robin, the other three titans left, but not before Cyborg teased Beastboy a few more times.

"well, that went surprisingly well, I'm sorry for not using protection, it's okay if you hate me." said Beastboy.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you, though I am a little disappointed." replied Raven

"And why is that?"

"We were interrupted"

 ** **A few hours later****

"If that doesn't make you pregnant, I don't know what will." said Beastboy, now lying down with Raven lying down on top of him.

"I hope I do get pregnant." whispered Raven.

"Why is that?" asked Beastboy, confused.

"It's a selfish reason and you'll hate me and never wanna see me again." whispered Raven.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll never hate you" whispered Beastboy as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her and thinking about Timid in Nevermore.

"Promise?"

"If you didn't hate me when I told you I had to control my urges to have sex with you for years, I don't think I'll ever hate you, I know I won't." replied Beastboy

"I wanna be pregnant because then you can't ever leave me. I know you mated me because of your hormones, I let you because I love you" whispered Raven, looking down.

"I won't ever leave you because I love you two." said Beastboy after he leaned down and kissed her. "I mated with you because I want it to be you who I spend the rest of my life with. I didn't act on it for all this time because I never thought that you would actually want to be with a green freak." continued Beastboy.

"Don't you dare say you are a green freak again. To me, you are so much more than that, you're caring, generous, optimistic, smart when you need to be, and you have your funny moments. To me, you are my world." said Raven, honesty dripping from each word.

"I love you, Raven" said Beastboy, hugging the girl to him.

"I love you too, Beastboy" replied Raven, hugging him back.

"Let's go to the common room and talk to the others" suggested Beastboy.

"If we must," said Raven with a fake exasperated voice.

They walked hand in hand into the common room to find Robin and Cyborg arguing over something in raised voices. Starfire was trying to calm them down, obviously not having much success.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Beastboy to the two arguing males.

"Terra is back and boy blunder here wants her back as a Titan." Explained Cyborg to his green friend.

When Raven heard the blonde's name, she flew to Beastboy and firmly grasped her arms around his neck. "If she does come back, she will have to deal with Beastboy being mine!" Said Raven.

This declaration confused Robin and Cyborg so much, they forgot what they were arguing over and proceeded to stare at the empath.

"What?" Asked Raven

"What's with you being all possessive? Asked Robin.

"Ooh, I know why!" Exclaimed Beastboy. "Since we are now mates, we are both really possessive of the other, which I'm completely okay with." Beastboy said the last part just to Raven to let her know he wasn't mad for her outburst.

"Good, I was worried you would be mad if I got possessive." Said Raven to Beastboy. "I don't have a problem with her coming back, she will just have to know that she doesn't have a chance with Gar" Raven said to Robin.

"I don't either if it's fine with Rae" stated Beastboy as he hugged his half-demon mate.

"Well that settles it, she moves in tomorrow." Said Robin.

"Oh joyous! We can have more talks of the girl and sleepovers now!" Exclaimed Starfire.

"Why didn't you do that stuff with Raven?" Asked Robin.

"She refused to partake in the fun." Pouted Starfire.

At that, Beastboy and Raven were about to exit the room when Cyborg stopped them.

"Now that you and B are mates, it still doesn't mean you get to hog him for yourself. I still want him to play video games and hang out with me." Said Cyborg to Raven.

"That's fine but if a girl is going to be there with you two when you hang out, I will know, and I will show up." Conceded Raven.

"Why would you show up?" Asked Cyborg. "Do you not trust Beastboy?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust any other woman not to try to steal him." Explained Raven.

"I'm fine with that as long as I get to go to the bookstore with you and get to watch you meditate." countered Beastboy.

"God you two are so creepy". stated Cyborg while shaking his head in disbelief. They both just ignored that comment and walked out of the room and headed for Raven's room.

Beastboy and Raven cuddled in her room until it was about 10 at night. "Well Raven, I'm gonna head on to bed now, goodnight" said Beastboy as he began to get up.

"Goodnight, mate" Raven said the last part with a small smile on her face.

Beastboy left her room and was on his back to his own quarters when he was blindsided with a blunt object and knocked out cold.

Day came very slowly for Raven and as soon as she was awake, she was out the door on her way to her mate's room. She also passed by Starfire on the way there, they exchanged quick greetings and as Raven neared Beastboy's room, she began to feel something wrong. Worried now, she rushed through the door to find the room empty.

'Maybe he's just in the kitchen' reasoned Raven, trying to keep her rising panic at bay.'He never gets up early though!' another, panicked part of her countered.

She tried to walk but ended up flying through the tower to get to the kitchen.

"Hey what's the hurry?" asked Cyborg when she flew into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Beastboy?" asked Raven frantically, ignoring Cyborg's question.

"Haven't seen him since last night, have you checked his room?"

"He wasn't there, I checked it first." Raven said.

Before Cyborg could respond again, the door opened and Robin and Starfire came into the room. Before they even got two feet into the kitchen, Raven was in front of them asking them questions.

"Have you seen Gar?"

"Haven't seen him since last night, why?" asked Robin

"He is missing and now im freaking out!" said Raven, now unable to fight the worry in her head.

"Calm down, freaking out isn't going to help find him, Titans Go!"

Beastboy woke up in a black room with a pounding headache, he looked down and he found that he was not in his uniform, but in a full black bodysuit. "What happened?" Beastboy muttered to himself.

"Good, you're awake" said a geeky voice over an intercom.

"Are you serious? Control Freak?" asked Beastboy, now irritated that the overweight villain was able to capture him.

"How did you know it was me?! I thought this voice changer thing worked for sure!" the villain complained over the speaker.

"How did you even capture me?" asked Beastboy.

"Well since you can't escape, it went like this"

 ** **Flashback****

"Wow I should've tried to get into the tower earlier. I had no idea Cyborg would leave the window open." Control Freak said to himself. Amazed that the titans lived here, he began walking along the hallways when he found something he would treause for the rest of his life. "OH MY GOD ITS ONE OF ROBIN'S STAFFS!" Control freaked screamed in a hushed, excited, manner.

"I wonder if I can do ninja stuff like Robin with it." He then began to swing it all over the place while walking through the hallways. He was swinging horizontally when he walked around a corner and knocked out Beastboy."Holy shit that was cool!" he exclaimed to himself. "Wait! this is my shot in the big leagues! I can be one of very few that actually took a titan hostage! He then picked Beastboy up and with a lot of difficulty, escaped the tower.

 ** **Flashback end****

"Let me get this straight; you stole one of Robin's staffs and then accidently knocked me out with it?" asked Beastboy.

"Not accidentally, I totally meant to do that!" replied Control Freak.

"what's with the black suit?"

"Your uniform stood out walking down the street so I got a full black suit and put it on you so I could carry you at night better."

"Well could you let me go?" asked Beastboy

"That would defeat the point of me having a hostage! I wasnt a million dollars and a date with Starfire before I let you go." explained the captor, now winded.

"Call up the titans on my communicator and tell them then." said Beastboy, already guessing Raven's reaction.

"OOH, GOOD IDEA!"

Before Raven could freak out any more, the tower recieved a call from Beastboy. Now relieved, they all headed over to the computer, expecting a green face to pop up.

"Hello Titans" said a geeky voice.

"Are you serious? B got captured by Control Freak! That's rich!" said Cyborg, now laughing in the floor.

"He knocked me out on accident with one of Robin's staffs, It's hilarious!" said Beastboy's voice in the background.

"Shut up!" said Control freak to Beastb boy. "How do ou guys know it's me?! This is the best voice changer you can get for 20 bucks!"

"Hey tell them what you want!" called Beastboy from the background.

"Oh yeah I'll release Beastboy when you give me a million dollars and I get a date with Starfire." said Control freak, trying to be menacing, which didn't work at all.

"You can keep him then!" called Cyborg.

"Really feeling the love, rust bucket!"

"Silence!" yelled Control Freak at Beastboy again.

"Could we please have friend Beastboy back?" asked Starfire.

"Not until I get a date with you, who would want a green pet anyways?" asked Control Freak.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MATE!" yelled Raven with demonic eyes.

"No" said Control Freak.

"Dude, I think you need a new pair of pants! I can smell them from here!" said Beastboy.

"Shut up! I will be back" said Control Freak before he ended the transmission.

"Well now we know where B is." said Cyborg.

"Should we not try to get friend Beastboy back?" asked Starfire, confused at how relaxed Cyborg sounded.

"We are going to, Cyborg is just being stupid." said Robin. "Wait, where did Raven go?"

"CF, do you have anything to do? I'm bored." Beastboy said.

"Did you really just call me CF?" asked a now angry Control Freak.

"Yep! I got tired of saying your full name."

"I hate you." said Control freak, not noticing the shadow behind him turn into a very pissed off Raven.

"Hey Ravie!" said Beastboy, seeing the girl.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that one! there is no way she already knows where we are." said an overly confident Control Freak.

"I wouldn't look behind you then!" said Beastboy cheerfully.

"What are you talkAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Control Freak seeing that she was actually there. "You can have him back, please don't hurt me!"

"Well that was easy, come on Rae, bring us home!"

"Are you serious?" asked Raven, not believing that he didn't want revenge for being Control Freak's captive for a couple of hours.

"Yep!" with that, Raven teleported them home.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" yelled Beastboy.

Before he could say another word, Starfire had picked him up and was hugging him in her signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Friend you have returned! I was so worried for your well-being!" yelled Starfire.

"Okay, you can put him down now" said Raven, her jealousy evident.

"Sorry friend Raven!" Starfire put him down and Raven moved him over to the couch so she could lay on top of him.

"Umm Raven?" asked Beastboy

"You are now my pillow and no, you don't get a say in that. Also, if you try to move, it won't be pretty" Raven threatened with her eyes closed. That shut him up.

Cyborg burst into the room and went to the fridge. "Hey guys, since B is at Control Freak's can I trash his tofu crap?" Robin and Starfire pointed to the couch to see a confused Beastboy and a pissed off Raven.

"If you touch his food, I'll send you to a dimension full of cannibals." Raven threatened.

"Awe comeon, you don't eat that crap, why would you care?" asked Cyborg.

"If he didn't have his tofu, then he might leave and I won't let that happen." Raven explained, still possessing her four eyes.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to overly protective and irrationally feared Raven." Cyborg muttered to himself. All the other Titans agreed.

"We still have to go meet Terra." said Robin.

"Why doesn't she just fly here?" asked Beastboy.

"I told her to meet us at the pizza place in an hour besides, we haven't ate and I'm getting hungry."

"Fair enough"

Around an hour later, the five heros left for the pizza parlor in the T-car.

"Raven I know you hate the girl and all, but could you please be civil with her?" asked Robin form the passenger seat.

"I will, but I have a plan to show her that Beastboy is mine." Raven said, smirking evilly.

"Please don't get us kicked out of the pizza parlor, they have the best meatsauce in town." Cyborg begged the girl while he was pulling up to the pizza joint.

"Can we get out now?" asked Beastboy from under Raven. She had been laying on him the moment she got in the car. "I like cuddling with my mate and all, but i'm starving."

"Gar, carry me." commanded Raven. This was part of her plan.

"If it gets me food faster." said Beastboy as he picked up the girl and got out of the car.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin walked into the resteraunt to find Terra sitting in the Titan's usual booth.

"Hey guys!" said Terra as the trio walked to the table. "Where's Beastboy and Raven?"

"They went to order." said Robin.

"Oh well I want to talk to Beastboy alone, do you guys think I still have a shot with him?" Terra asked. Before anyone could answer her, Beastboy and Raven came up to the table.

"Hey Raven, Hey Beasty!" greeted Terra, obviously excited to see Beastboy.

They both said hello to her and sat down. After everyone was done eating, they were just sitting there, talking when Raven decided it was time to put her next phase of the plan into action.

"Beastboy, I'm tired now." yawned Raven as she got up and sat in Beastboy's lap, This caused Terra's eyes to widen as she watched the demoness curl herself up in Beastboy's lap. Beastboy also gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"So you and Raven are best friends now?" asked Terra, hoping that was all they were.

"We're dating now" Said Raven, opening her eyes just to see Terra's reaction.

"Oh, thats cool, I guess." said Terra trying to hide her jealousy.

"It's getting late guys, why don't we head home?" suggested Robin.

After Robin's suggestion, all of the titans went home. Robin went off to work on leads for Slade and Starfire went with him to help and to make sure he stays sane. This left Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven to try to find a place for Terra to sleep since her bedroom was converted into a storage room.

"I could always sleep in BB's room since he has a bunk bed." Terra said happily imagining sleeping with the green titan.

"I have an idea, follow me everyone" said Raven as she led them all to Beastboy's room. She opened up the door, made a portal, and sucked everything besides his bed into a portal and then closed it."Cyborg can help you get stuff for your new room while I help Gar move into mine."

"Good thinking Raven!" said Cyborg as he led a fuming Terra back towards the T-car to go pick up stuff for her room.

"Where'd you take all my stuff to Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"It's in a pocket dimension that I use to store things. I'm only getting the things that you need out and then the rest i'm sending into space."

"Isn't that a little harsh? Polluting space like that?" Beastboy joked.

Raven tried not to smile at that but she had to admit, that was better than his usual jokes. She subconsciously rewarded the boy with a smile smile.

"Ha! I got you to laugh." Beastboy boasted more to himself than her.

"You make me laugh every day but hey, looks aren't everything!" Raven replied without thinking. "Wait, no! I didn't mean that!" The only response was Beastboy exiting her room and going to the roof. "Gar I'm sorry!" Raven pleaded with him already feeling immense guilt due to his self-image issues. When he got to the roof, he morphed into a bird and then flew away towards the city.

Raven quickly gave chase from afar, hoping that he would soon calm down and she could apologies.

Beastboy suddenly landed at a park and started walking. Raven was about to try to apologies again but Terra walked up to him and began speaking to him.

Curious, she got closer so she could hear what the two were saying.

"He BB, why aren't you at the tower with Raven unpacking?" the blond asked.

"Oh, heh, me and Rae got into a little spat." he answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked getting too close to him for Raven's liking.

"She said something and I kind of ran off to calm down so I wouldn't get mad at her." said Beastboy not noticing how close she was.

"What did she say?" Terra asked now putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She made a joke about how I look." He answered.

"She shouldn't have said that, we all know you have self-image issues. You should find a girl that doesn't make fun of you for your looks. You should find someone that loves your looks because they are a part of you." Terra said pulling him into a hug.

"Umm Terra I still love Raven, it's not like we broke up and I forgot about her." said Beastboy now noticing her closeness.

"I'll make you forget about her" Terra said as seductively as she could as she tackled him to the ground in a kiss. When he tried to get away, Terra used he powers to trap him with the Earth so she was in control. Terra never saw the portal to another dimension open, when she did, it was too late and she was gone.

Beastboy looked up and saw who had saved him and suddenly looked really nervous, thinking that Raven didn't know about the restraints. "Raven! I never kissed her back and she used her powers so that I couldn't get away!"

"I saw, I'm not mad at you Gar." said the girl as she helped her boyfriend get up from the ground. "Though she got a kiss and I didn't so you better fix that."

"I can do that." He picked her up, spun her around, and then kissed her on the lips. After they were done, they decided to walk back home because it was still nice out despite being later in the afternoon and to prolong not telling the titans that Terra was in fact not joining the team. On the walk back, the silence started out as being nice but slowly progressed to being awkward.

"I really am sorry about making fun of your looks. Forgive me?" Raven asked still feeling guilt from what had happened earlier.

"Of course I forgive you Rae Rae!" Beastboy exclaimed as he hugged the girl. Raven was about to correct her name but decided not to. 'I just got him to forgive me, besides as long as he hugs me, I wouldn't mind him calling me that' Raven thought to herself as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug.

"If you are going to call me Rae Rae, you have to hug me, It's only fair since we would both get something we want." Raven reasoned.

"Double win for me!" Beastboy whooped before letting her go and leading her back towards their home. "Since Terra isn't going to be here, do I still get to sleep in your room?" the boy asked without thinking. Expecting to get hit, he cringed but was pleasantly surprised when the girl just chuckled at him.

"Yes, you will still get to sleep in my room. If you had done that before, you wouldn't had been captured by Control Freak." Raven answered.

"That has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me in my entire life." Beastboy groaned to himself.

"Are you saying that you don't want to sleep in my room?" Raven teased.

"Rae Rae." Beastboy whined. He got a hit in response. "Oww! what was that for?"

"Where's my hug at?"

The two titans eventually made their way home to tell the news to the others. They were a little disappointed at first but understood why Raven didn't want her around. They were curious as to which dimension Raven placed Terra in but none of them wanted to ask. After the two explained everything, Beastboy was about to go play some video games when he was stopped by Raven.

"Gar I have something to tell you." she said.

"What's up Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant." She only got a loud thump in response from him hitting the floor.

They eventually got Beastboy to come to after cyborg sprayed ice water all over his face. The first thing that he did after coming to was sitting up, grabbing Raven, and pulling her into his lap. "I love you Rae." he said into her ear.

"I love you too Beastboy, I love you too."


	8. A day in the life of a drunk Beastboy

The idea of making a titan exclusive party seemed innocent enough until it actually happened. Robin thought that it was just going to be one of those little slumber parties where everyone sits around and eats and then tells each other embarrassing things that happened to them but sadly that was not the case. Robin had made the mistake of not specifying on what kind of drinks were going to be at the party so when Speedy showed up with as much whiskey as he could carry he knew that it was going to be a long night for him. While Robin was trying to keep everyone to a 3 drink maximum, Cyborg snuck off with a bottle and then went to find Beastboy.

The day before Beastboy had been really excited because he had a date with a nice girl at the movies. About half-way through the movie the girl accidentally told him that she only went on a date with him so she could say that she dated a hero so Beastboy went home early and hadn't been seen with a smile on his face since. Cyborg found Beastboy sitting on the roof looking glum.

"Hey man, you gonna come join the party?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay up here."

Cyborg didn't like seeing his buddy sad so he figured that some alcohol would make him forget all about his troubles so he decided to try something. He knew that Beastboy didn't want to try alcohol so he had to lie a little bit to make his buddy feel better.

"I made some new soda and I was wanting you to try it." Cyborg said.

"pass"

"Alright fine I really need someone to try it so tell you what: If you can chug every single bit of it, I'll take you anywhere you want after the party." Cyborg said while handing Beastboy the bottle.

"Fine" with that, Beastboy chugged the whole thing in one sitting. "That soda tasted awful Cy!" he said trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Let's go get you something to eat then to get the taste out." Cyborg said while helping Beastboy up. To Beastboy's credit, he did manage to walk in a straight line to the stairs but he lost it when he fell down them.

"Shit!" Cyborg said while rushing to help him up.

"That was fun, can I do it again?" Beastboy said with a drunk grin on his face. He managed to pull himself to his feet and to begin walking toward the kitchen which was more like crawling since he was drunk.

"Speedy I said no more! There's a bottle missing and I know you have it!" Robin yelled while trying to keep the archer from drinking any more.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy said still with that stupid smile on his face. At once glance Robin could tell that he was drunk.

"I thought you said you didn't drink!" Robin yelled outraged. While Robin was distracted, Speedy grabbed 2 bottles and ran off.

"I didn't drink alcohol, Cyborg told me to drink this soda that he made!" Beastboy exclaimed confused.

"Raven, watch Beastboy while I go find Cyborg!" Robin ordered as he walked out of the kitchen. Raven looked up from her book for the first time since the party had started and saw Beastboy trying to open a cabinet by pushing it.

"Rae! this cabinet is broken!" Beastboy yelled.

With a huff, Raven decided just to lock Beastboy in his room ad then go back to reading. Her plan went out the window just as Raven got close to Beastboy because when she was about to use her powers, he lunged at her to give her a hug.

"You smell really good, like flowers!" Beastboy said smelling her neck while hugging her. "You're really squishy too. Nice squishy Raven." Raven was too surprised to do anything until he let her go and went back to trying to open the cabinet. This time he was able to get it open and pulled out a large knife.

"Beastboy give me that!" Raven said while trying to get the knife out of his hands. She would have used her powers but her emotions were running wild from that hug so she couldn't. Her shouting also scared Beastboy into dropping the sharp end right on his foot.

"You stabbed me!" Beastboy shrieked looking at Raven like she had kicked his puppy. He tried to run away but only ended up tripping over himself and fell over. "Please don't stab me again!" he shrieked.

"Beastboy let me help you." Raven said with concern in her eyes but with Beastboy's drunkenness combined with the smell of his own blood he started to ramble.

"No! You're gonna hurt me again! That's all you ever do! Like throwing me through windows and smacking me on the head! Why are you so mean to me Raven!" Beastboy was now crying and yelling at the same time. He was shocked out of his crying when he felt Raven pull him into a hug and tears fall on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean to you Beastboy, I never meant it. In fact I really like you." Raven said feeling bad. While she was hugging him the only thought running through her head was that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. She continued hugging him and just let herself enjoy the embrace.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell really nice?" Beastboy repeated. Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can you help me back to the roof? The room is spinning."

Raven teleported her and Beastboy onto the roof for some fresh air still hugging Beastboy close.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Could you let me go? I wanna show you something." Beastboy asked. Raven pulled away feeling embarrassed that she let herself hug him for that long. 'He won't remember anything in the morning so I guess it's alright.' Raven thought to herself. As she was lost in her thoughts, Beastboy went to the edge of the roof and sat down.

"Beastboy! Get away from there!" Raven shouted concerned for Beastboy's safety once again.

Her shouting scared him once again only this time he stumbled off the roof in fear.

"Beastboy!" Raven screamed while catching him before he could reach the bottom and then teleporting them both to his room. Beastboy landed on his bed and was about to say something when he was cut off by Raven crashing on top of him and hugging him once again.

"You can't fly you idiot!" She yelled.

"I can't fly? Holy crap I about died!" Beastboy said with wide eyes.

"Why do you think I'm hugging you stupid?!" Raven said.

The two were interrupted by Cyborg who was looking for a place to hide from Robin.

"Raven it's not nice to take advantage of people while they are drunk!" Cyborg said with a chuckle. Raven turned red but before she could speak Beastboy yelled out.

"You got me drunk!?" He tried to lunge at Cyborg but forgot that Raven was on top of him so ended up sending both of them onto his floor only this time he was on top of her and his lips landed on hers. Cyborg left so he could go hide from Robin somewhere trying to contain his laughter. Instead of pulling away Beastboy continued to kiss Raven as best as he could while he was drunk. After a minute of kissing, Beastboy finally pulled away from Raven and sat back on his bed.

"Raven are you okay?" Beastboy said looking down at the girl. Raven, seeing the concern in his eyes, blushed red and sat next to him still lost for words.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we in my room?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the rest of the tower has been taken over by drunks. My room is off-limits so I'm not worried about it. There's no way that I'm gonna let you in my room while you're drunk." she answered.

"I feel great though! I bet if I jumped out this window, I could fly!" Beastboy said while trying to open up his window.

"Don't." Raven said while she floated Beastboy away from the window.

"Let's go find the others!" Beastboy suggested. "Maybe they drank some too!" He got up from his bed and walked into the .

"I don't think that it's a good idea to go find them. They've probably had more to drink than you have." Raven pointed out.

"Well then they'll be even more fun!"

"Fine but you aren't drinking any." she relented.

"You've got a deal Raviepoo." Beastboy said with a smile.

"Never call me that again."

"What about Raviepie? Ooh I got a good one!"

"If it starts with Ravie then no."

"It doesn't start with Ravie but I'm not gonna say it now because it's a surprise."

"Whatever"

They both exited his room and began to go towards the living room. They got there and walked in to find a drunk Kid-Flash and Jinx in the middle of an argument.

"Since you flirt with everyone while you're sober, I'm gonna do the same when I'm drunk!" Jinx yelled. She walked over to Beastboy and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back and gave Beastboy a seductive smile before turning and exiting the living room ; Kid-Flash followed as quick as he could.

"I didn't even know that people did that with their tongues." Beastboy said eyes wide.

"The look on Kf's face was priceless!" Speedy said while laughing hysterically.

"Friend Beastboy are you the OK?" Starfire asked. It seemed like her, Raven, and Robin were the only sober people left in the tower. Beastboy nodded dumbly in response making Raven's jealousy skyrocket.

"I didn't know you drank BB! Are you even 18?" Speedy asked.

"No, and I don't drink; Cyborg told me to drink some soda and it turned out to be something else."

"It was actually whiskey." Cyborg admitted.

"And he drank the whole thing?" Speedy asked.

"He didn't spill a drop." Cyborg answered.

"I'm impressed! It took me a year before I could drink like that! Have another one!" Speedy said.

"No, he doesn't need anymore." Raven said.

"Awww don't be like that, the tower's locked down and we have nothing else to do." Speedy whined.

"If my little Rae of sunshine doesn't want me to drink anymore I'm not gonna." Beastboy said with a serious look on his face despite the nickname.

"Garfield Logan if you weren't drunk right now I would kill you!" Raven said.

"Really?" Beastboy asked looking sad like he did before.

Raven sighed, "No."

When the awws started she quickly decided that that was enough of other people and teleported Beastboy and her to her room.

"Sweet! I'm in your room while drunk!" Beastboy said looking ready to lunge off the bed and touch something.

"No! You have to lie down and you can't get off my bed." Raven said.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna let me in your room?" Beastboy asked.

"Well I don't wanna sleep in your room and I'm gonna watch you for the night so nothing happens to you." Raven explained. The real reason was that Jinx's kiss ignited jealousy within her and she wanted to show that Beastboy was hers even though she only did it to piss off Kid-Flash.

Beastboy was about to ask another question but was stopped when Raven laid a finger on his lips and got comfortable lying on top of him. She wanted to make sure he couldn't get up without her knowing but she also wanted to lie on top of him for personal reasons not that she would admit it to anyone. "Just go to sleep." Raven said softly. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist and got comfortable himself before kissing her goodnight. Raven decided to surprise him and kiss him more passionately than Jinx did. They kissed like that for a good 30 seconds before Beastboy asked Raven one last question.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell really nice?"


	9. Sister

"I wonder what he will think when he finds out he has a sister" said a small sixteen year old girl. She was very short for her age, only 4'1 with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Gloria and she was the younger twin of Garfield Logan. When they had the twins, Gloria was much too weak to be cared for properly on the move as scientists. They were going to stay, but the government insisted that they would have the girl adopted and provide all needs for the child in exchange for them going on scientific expeditions and sharing their findings and discoveries. Garfield, while small as a child, was very healthy and went with them to Africa.

Years later, her caretaker told Gloria about her real parents and what happened to them and who her brother was. The caretaker, not having heard of the Teen Titans, told Gloria to find the Doom Patrol. When the Patrol had found out who she was, they told her where he was now and sent a message to Beastboy warning him that his long lost sister was coming.

"This is as close as I can get to Titan's Tower, miss." said the taxi driver as she was looking at her hopefully new home.

"Thank you, sir" said Gloria Logan as she handed the man the money for the tri with a nice tip.

"How are you going to get across?" asked the taxi driver.

"I'm a Logan, I can handle some water." said Gloria.

 **Beastboy's POV**

"I still can't believe I have a sister." muttered Beastboy to himself. He had yet to tell his family and his girlfriend that he was expecting a visitor. He was just going to let it be a surprise because they will ask questions he doesn't know and is sort of hoping his sister can answer for them.

"Gar, is everything alright?" asked his girlfriend of six months Raven.

"Everything is fine, I'm just a little tired" lied Beastboy. He had been in his room all morning thinking about how he is going to react to seeing the only other surviving Logan. He was expecting her to be here today, the Doom Patrol had given her enough money to get to the Tower via Taxi.

"Come get something to eat, I would cook you something to eat, but I like having my boyfriend alive." said Raven as she hugged him good morning.

"It's the thought that counts, babe" said Beastboy as he hugged her back.

"And to think I used to hate it when you called me Rae, now you call me things like babe. I'll never understand how you can do it" said the empath with fake irritation.

"You know you love it." said Beastboy as he pinched her nose affectionately. Raven just grabbed his hand and began to pull him into the kitchen.

"Glorious morning, friends Beastboy and Raven!" said Starfire as she fed Silkie.

'Mornin, Star, wheres Rob and Cy?" asked Beastboy as he started to make something to eat.

"They went out though they did not say what for." said Starfire.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and before the girls could react, Beastboy was opening the door. As soon as it opened, A very short blonde girl was hugging the life out of Beastboy.

"It's so good to finally see you!" said Gloria as she continued to hug the green man.

"Gar, who is this?" Raven asked angrily as she watched her boyfriend hug another girl.

"This is umm, what is your name?" asked the changeling awkwardly.

"Garfield Logan you didn't even tell them I was coming?" asked Gloria angrily.

"He's mine so back off!" said Raven, hugging Beastboy around the neck.

"Woah, I'm not trying to steal your man or anything, that's my brother that was supposed to be responsible enough to inform you guys that I was coming." at this, Raven looked at Beastboy for an answer.

"Ummm, slipped my mind?" Beastboy said sheepishly as he tried to back away from them both.

"Gar!" yelled both girls at once.

"Look I'm sorry but I had no idea how to tell you, besides I knew as much about her as you do, my parents never actually talked about her." Said Beastboy to Raven.

"Gar, now I look like a possessive psycho in front of your sister." whined Raven.

"It's not surprising they never talked about me, it must have been too painful to think about." said Gloria.

"Could I speak to you in private?" Raven asked Gloria.

"Sure,"

"Alright, lets go," Before Raven left, she kissed her green man on the lips, basically telling him all is forgiven.

When the girls got out the door and into a private room, Raven spun around and grew four eyes. "If you hurt Garfield by not being supportive of how he looks or acts, I will become your worst nightmare." said Raven in a demonic voice.

"Okay" meeped Gloria while she cowered in a corner.

"Sorry, demon instincts and the fact that I've seen Gar hurt before makes me very protective of him. It just comes naturally now. He has been hurt before, please don't make him hurt again." pleaded Raven as she gained two eyes again.

"Well now that that's over, could I go talk to my brother now?" asked Gloria.

"Of course, but know I've got my eye on you." said Raven as they walked back into the kitchen to find Beastboy gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I'll go check our shared room."

"You guys share a room?" asked Gloria, "He's only sixteen!"

"That is none of your business." said Raven as she walked away.

Raven walked into her and Beastboy's room and found the shower running. Feeling kind of naughty, she opened the door. Instead of hearing a yell of occupied, she heard nothing. Feeling worried now, she ripped back the curtains to find something that nearly made her heart stop. Beastboy was passed out with his head bleeding, most likely from his head hitting the water faucet on the way down. Raven immediately went to healing his head as she hit the emergency button.

The other titans, back from where they were, were currently interrogating Gloria and how she got into the tower when they heard the alarm. Instantly all of them, including Gloria were running to where Raven was. When they arrived, Raven was cradling a naked Beastboy in her arms.

"Dude, I did not need to see that, you probably just scarred our guest for life, joked Cyborg.

"Don't joke about my brother!" screamed Gloria.

"Brother?" echoed all of the titans except Raven and the still passed out Beastboy.

As Gloria was about to respond, Beastboy started to wake up. Seeing this, both Raven and Gloria hugged him for dear life.

"Umm why am I naked, and all of you in my room?" asked a confused Beasboy.

"I just couldn't help myself and it gathered an audience," said Raven sarcastically.

"Did I slip on the shower floor again?" Beastboy asked Raven while putting a towel on.

"Yes, how did you know?" Raven asked surprised.

"This may or may not be the fourth time it's happened this week. This is the first time someone found me before I woke up and stopped the bleeding." explained Beastboy.

"I'm not sure whether the kill you or kiss you" said Raven, astonished that he hasn't told her to put a mat in the shower.

"Umm, the second one sounds a whole lot more enjoyable." said Beastboy with a cheeky grin.

"Enough guys, what's with the blonde midget?" asked Robin.

"I am not a midget you spikey haired douche canoe!" yelled Gloria.

"Really, douche canoe?" repeated Cyborg.

"Guys, could you argue when my boyfriend is less naked?" asked Raven, exasperated.

"Good point, lets go and leave these two alone." said Robin. "Blondie here can come with us to the common room to chat some more."

"Oh you mean you interrogate me again?" asked Gloria.

"Yep!" said Robin in a cheery voice, "It's not everyday the prankster's sister shows up.

With that the three titans and Gloria left the shared room and the two finally got some peace and quiet.

"Umm, you aren't mad are you?" asked Beastboy, worried what the answer would be.

"No I'm not but if you ever try to hide something like that from me again, I'll handcuff myself to you so you don't have any secrets." threatened Raven.

"Understood, I'm gonna take a nap, g'night Rae." said Beastboy as he lied down on the bed.

"You could have at least put some clothes on." scolded Raven.

"It would be the first I have worn clothes to bed, It's not like you actually wear clothes to bed either." said Beastboy in a teasing tone. At that, Raven blushed hard and muttered something under her breath and proceeded to begin meditating while Beastboy fell to sleep.

 **Back with the others**

"Call me a midget again and I'll cut your balls off!" screamed Gloria as she chased a laughing Cyborg and Robin while starfire looked confused.


	10. Stupid Cyborg

Hello people of fanfiction! I'm back with a one-shot to add to my collection. I have more but they are old and I'm kind of embarrassed by them so I haven't posted them. There's a bit of language in this so if you're offended by that, please take the time to flame me.

"hmm greatest prank ever to get back at BB for pouring tofu on the T-car..." Cyborg muttered to himself. He was in his room sitting at his computer trying to think up a master plan. "OOh! I got it!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly to himself. This is gonna be great..

 **The next day**

Cyborg got up early despite the fact that he spent the better half of his night working on his plan, he had a mission to do. He walked into the kitchen to see Beastboy making Raven her tea for when she wakes up, he had been doing that for a couple of weeks now since she had helped comfort him during the beast had to time it just right so he could go into the kitchen before Raven gets up and after Beastboy leaves to go play video games.

"Hey BB, might I interest you in my 13 layers of meat sandwich?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'd rather die" he responded and went to the living room.

Perfect...

Cyborg went over to Raven's tea and dropped something in it and then went to go initiate the final phase of his plan. For this he went to the main computer room and then called Robin.

"hey Robin since I'm going to go to visit Titan's east tomorrow, I'm gonna do the lock-down protocol today." he said.

"What if there's an alert?" Robin asked.

"Kid Flash and Jinx can take care of it, besides it's only for a day." Cyborg responded.

"fine." Robin said knowing that Cyborg had a point.

Cyborg had put a protocol in case for the tower that every month, he locks the tower down for a day to make sure that everything is working properly while also being able to test if the tower was still impenetrable. During these lockdowns nothing could get in or out which made Cyborg's plan have a safety feature it will probably need. He had developed a tablet that is able to get any metahuman drunk instantly while also shutting off their powers and one may or may not have found it's way into Raven's tea courtesy of "Beastboy". Now to sit back and watch.

 **A few minutes later in the kitchen**

"good morning Rae" Beastboy said as she entered the room. After Cyborg had left the kitchen, Beastboy went back to make something to eat.

"Good morning, and it's Raven." she responded while picking up her tea from the counter.

"Morning guys." Robin said as he and Starfire walked into the room. "Cyborg is gonna go visit Titans east tomorrow so he's gonna do his tower lockdown today instead.

"aww man! I was wanting to go see the new wicked scary!" Beastboy whined.

"you'll just have to go tomorrow." Robin said.

"Ooh! I can look for a date now too!" Beastboy said as he walked over to Raven who had just finished her tea. "Hey mamma, wanna go to the movies tomorrow?"

"If I can get the big bowl of popcorn then yes." Raven said with a giggle and a smile.

"Are you feeling alright Raven?" Robin asked.

"BB just asked me out so I've never been better!" Raven responded. She then got up from the table and went over to the couch.

"What did you put in her tea?" Cyborg asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing!" Beastboy replied.

"I'm gonna go check the cameras, Cyborg come with me, Beastboy watch Raven." Robin ordered.

'Oh shit! How could I have forgot about the cameras!?' Cyborg thought to himself.

"Umm, Rae?" Beastboy asked as he went over to the couch.

"MY NAME IS RAVEN NOT RAE YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!" Raven roared with 4 eyes.

"Raven could you calm down a little bit? You're kinda scaring me." Beastboy meeped.

"Now you probably hate me and you'll never go to the movies with me!" Raven said with tears in her eyes.

Beastboy hugged the strangely emotional girl. "It's okay Raven, we can still go to the movies." Beastboy said sill trying to figure out what is going on.

"Friend Beastboy can I venture to the movies with you as well?" Starfire asked speaking for the first time since she had entered the room.

"NO! BB IS MINE!" Raven yelled as she lept into Beastboy's lap and began squeezing the life out of him.

"Rae. need. air!" Beastboy wheezed out.

"Oh! sorry!" Raven quickly stopped squeezing Beastboy but stayed in his lap. Starfire left in a hurry to go find Robin.

Several minutes passed by silently with Beastboy just sitting on the couch with Raven sitting on his lap. "Raven?" he asked.

"Yes?" Raven responded.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my new favorite spot on the couch!" she said which cause Beastboy to blush.

"Most irresponsible thing you have ever done!" Robin yelled as he entered the living room with Starfire following him alongside a very pale Cyborg.

"So what's wrong with Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"Cyborg decided to try to get revenge on you by getting Raven drunk and blaming you." Robin said furiously. "Why is she in your lap?" he asked.

"She won't let me get up." Beastboy responded. Raven had fallen asleep by now and had curled herself up even more in Beastboy's lap.

"Well since you're being her pillow, you can watch her." Robin said. "Have fun!" he then shut the door.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked, woken up by the door shutting.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is your hair soft?" Raven asked. Before Beastboy could respond, she started stroking his hair causing him to actually start purring subconsciously. "It is soft!" she squealed happily."

'Raven being drunk isn't so bad' Beastboy thought to himself enjoying his hair being petted. Just as he was about to doze off, Raven slapped him.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE TERRA ALL YOUR ATTENTION WHEN SHE WAS HERE!?" she yelled while glaring at him.

"What?" Beastboy asked still dazed a bit.

"YOU HEARD ME! WHEN SHE WAS AROUND ALL YOU WOULD DO IS PAY ATTENTION TO HER AND IGNORE ME!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I tried to get a girl that doesn't throw me out windows." Beastboy muttered to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Raven yelled still pissed.

"Oh shit" was the last thing that Beastboy got out of his moth before Raven started attacking him.

 **Other's POV**

"Should we not go help our friend?" Starfire asked the other two. They were all standing on the other side of the locked door listening in on the carnage that was happening inside.

"I'm not about to go in there." Robin stated. What about you, Cyborg?" He looked over at the man who was messing with a screen on his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I just locked all of the drawers and the appliances so that there won't be food everywhere and so that Raven can't get a knife.

"OWW RAE STOP!"

CRASH!

"THAT WAS THE TV!"

"Don't you want to go save your precious tv from any more destruction?" Robin asked the metal man.

"Robin, all the in the world are not enough for me to unlock this door and go in there right now." Cyborg said with a serious tone. "They just have to work out some things Star, it's best if we let them do it alone." he said to Starfire.

"Oh, okay!" Starfire answered cheerfully.

"How long should this last?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"No idea."

 **Beastboy's POV**

"Finally." Beastboy whispered to himself. After a few hours of Raven hitting and yelling at him and breaking everything that he liked doing, Raven had finally tired herself out and fell asleep. However, she had managed to drag Beastboy into a corner in the room and fall asleep in his lap while holding on to his neck. She was now sleeping with a content, happy smile on her face.

Beastboy started to wiggle himself out of Raven's grasp when the other 3 titans decided to walk in, waking Raven up in the process.

"Hey BB! Still alive I see!" Cyborg said cheerfully.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Beastboy replied with a glare.

"Hey! I locked the drawers so that she couldn't go for a knife!" he replied indignantly.

"It's your fault I'm in this position in the first place!" Beastboy replied. He was interrupted by Raven sitting back down in his lap. "Why do you keep on sitting in my lap?" he asked.

"Because it shows you're mine." she explained.

"Relax Rae, Starfire's just a friend." He said. "Her and boy wonder are gonna hook up any day now." This caused both Robin and Starfire to go red.

"Starfire isn't the one I'm worried about." Raven said with a glare to Cyborg.

"What!?" Cyborg yelled surprised. Robin collapsed in the floor with laughter while Starfire just looked confused. "Raven I don't roll that way!"

"You have a nickname that only you call him, You argue with him about the same thing every morning to annoy him, and spend basically all day with him!" Raven yelled.

"I'm trying to hook up with Bee! That's why i'm going to Titans east tomorrow!" he yelled.

Raven was about to respond when Beastboy cut her off with a kiss on the lips. She instantly forgot about her arguement with Cyborg and kissed Beastboy back happily.

"Happy now?" Beastboy asked when he broke the kiss. She just nodded and went back to hugging him. "Raven could you get up? I want to go get something to eat."

"Carry me then, I'm not getting up." she said.

"Fine" Beastboy huffed and carried her to the kitchen. He then put her down in a chair on his way to the fridge.

"Make me something to eat as well." Raven said.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned to look at the girl.

"I'll have whatever you're having but if you feed me tofu I'll chop your dick off." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Pasta fine?" Beastboy asked in a tiny voice. He looked over to see Robin and Cyborg looking at him in a look that he had only seen a few times, mostly on Dr. Light when Raven gets angry.

Pure unadulterated fear.

"Yes, that would be okay." she answered.

"I'll make you some tea to go with it." Beastboy said. He was about done cooking the two a meal when Raven asked him an odd question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"hmm let's see, green and orange are nice." Raven looked over at Starfire and frowned. "but I think my favorite color would have to be purple.

"Good." she said smugly.

"So what's yours?" he asked in return. The others had decided that they would wait and then eat when Raven wasn't in the kitchen.

"Green" she answered with no hesitation.

Beastboy was spared having to say anything when the stove dinged, indicating that their meal was done. He got two plates and split the pasta between them. He then took Raven her plate with some tea and then went back to get his. He came back with his plate and some apple juice.

"This tastes good." commented Raven.

"Thanks." Beastboy replied with a smile.

"When we get a house and live alone you are definitely cooking for us." she continued.

This took Beastboy by surprise and he spit apple juice all over his shirt. He could hear Cyborg laughing hysterically in the room over where they were waiting. "Shit" he muttered as he looked down at his shirt.

"Just take it off and then put it in the laundry before you go to bed." Raven said.

"I will after I get done eating." said Beastboy as he took off his shirt and started eating again. Raven was too distracted looking at Beastboy to eat any more. "Well I'm gonna go put this in the laundry, I'll be back in a minute."

Raven took this time to eat the rest of her meal and to clean up both of their dishes. When Beastboy walked back in with a clean shirt on she frowned at him. In response Beastboy looked at her confused.

"I never said you could put a new shirt on." Raven said as she walked over to him. "Take it off." she commanded.

"No." Beastboy responded.

"Beastboy" Raven repeated, now looking irritated.

"I'm going to bed." Beastboy then walked out of the kitchen to go to his room. Right as Beastboy's head hit the pillow, his door opened and Raven walked in. She climbed into bed with him and went to sleep leaving Beastboy once again trapped underneath her.

'I'll deal with this in the morning' was his last thought as he too went to sleep.

 **Hours later**

"Why do I have such a headache?" Raven muttered to herself as she sat up. 'Why is there so much light in my room? I never leave my curtains open.' Her answer came pretty quick as she looked down and saw that she was lying down on Beastboy. She teleported to her room and started meditating, trying to remember what happened.

Beastboy smiled and got up as well and headed for the computer room. He had a plan...

At around noon, Raven decided to give up her search for now and go to the kitchen to get some tea. When she walked in, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire paused in what they were doing and looked at her for a moment before going back to what they were doing without saying a word.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked them.

"I'm glad you asked, Rae!" Beastboy said cheerfully as he entered the room with tape in his hand. He had recorded everything from Cyborg dropping the thing in her tea to her falling asleep in his bed. "After you make some tea, go watch this and you'll know." he said while handing her the tape.

 **Hours later**

"Shit." Raven said to herself as she finished watching the tape. She was still staring at the T.V when someone knocked on her door and broke her from her stupor.

"Who is it?" she called.

"it's me, are you done watching the tape yet?" Beastboy asked from the other side of the door.

'Oh shit! I can't face him now, not after I sat on his lap for nearly the whole day!' she thought to herself in a panic.

"You know I am a bit wary to be around you now." he continued.

'Oh great, now he's gonna stop giving me his time' thought Raven depressed. "Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"You kind of threatened to cut my dick off." he clarified.

'oh.' Raven thought. She decided that she needed to face the music and live up to what she did, after all the alcohol only removed her inhibitions and let her emotions free. She opened up the door and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday, please don't stop spending time with me." Raven cried.

"Hey, it's okay Raven It wasn't all bad." Beastboy said.

"Really?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah! I really liked that you were affectionate. You even complimented my cooking!" he said cheerfully while hugging the girl back.

"Listen, everything that happened yesterday may have been out of character for me but inside I wanted all of it to happen. Those feelings that I showed for you yesterday were real, they've just been inside me." she explained still hugging him.

"Raven look at me please." He commanded. She eventually looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I kissed you back yesterday, don't you think that means that I like you too? he said while wiping away her tears. "Now come on, I think that we have some revenge to plan on Cyborg." Raven went into her room with Beastboy to talk about things that they could do to embarrass Cyborg for being very stupid.

Tell me how you liked this one. Is it good? Is it bad? Are you going to need therapy after reading something so horrendous?


	11. Brave

Hey guys I'm back with a short little drabble that I came up with that I decided to share with you guys. It's really dumb but I wanted to post it anyway so I hope you at least giggle at this.

Beastboy had a problem. He was on a mission and nothing seemed to be working, it all started when he and Cyborg made a bet to see which one of them was the bravest. They had to do something that would prove without a doubt who was the bravest.

Cyborg had done something very brave which made Beastboy's job much harder. He had managed to steal Batman's number from Robin and texted him telling him that Robin had knocked up Starfire. The best part of it was that Cyborg had called on Robin's phone and used a machine to replicate Robin's voice perfectly so that Batman wouldn't suspect that it was anyone but the boy wonder himself. Only after Starfire took a pregnancy test was the man able to calm himself down and leave.

It had taken a couple days for Beastboy to finally come up with something that could beat that. He just had to wait for an opportunity to reveal itself. Beastboy walked into the common room one morning to see everyone doing their own thing. Raven was meditating by the window levitating a few feet off the ground, Cyborg was eating, Starfire was petting silkie, and Robin was still trying to figure out who called Batman. Beastboy said a silent prayer and walked over to Raven and did the bravest thing that mankind has ever been done.

"I'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore Uranus." whispered Beastboy in Raven's ear while grabbing her ass.

After Beastboy got out of the hospital, Cyborg had congratulated him on winning the bet and made an agreement with him to never do a bet like that again.


	12. Raven's favorite gift

Hey guys I'm back with a small oneshot that I thought of an hour ago so I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy!

"Can I open it?"

"No"

"Why not?" Beastboy asked frustrated. He had found a gift that was wrapped and was from his girlfriend of a year and a half, Raven.

"Because I said so. Give it to me Gar." commanded Raven.

"No." he responded.

"Garfield Mark Logan." she warned.

"Why are you so bent on me not opening this? It's got my name on it and you were clearly the one that wrapped it." he tried to reason with the girl.

Raven muttered something under her breath that not even his sensitive ears could pick up.

"You're gonna have to speak louder than that, Rae." he said.

"I was trying to be a good girlfriend and get you a gift you really like but now I don't think you will like it." she explained eyes downcast.

"I don't need you to get me gifts for you to be a good girlfriend, why would you think that you have to?" he asked.

"I was thinking of how good of a girlfriend that Starfire was to Robin or Bee was to Cyborg. They give their men gifts all the time." she said.

"Raven come here." She did and Beastboy dropped the gift and wrapped his arms around her in a caring embrace and started rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. She just buried her face in her neck and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." she said after loosening her grip on him but not quite letting go.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If you feel down about something, I want you to talk to me about them. Now tell me why you think that you need to be a better girlfriend." he said while looking fondly down at her.

"I already told you. I never get you gifts." she said.

"I don't need gifts to know that you love me. I know every time I see this." he said as he nibbled on a spot on her neck.

"Sssoo...itt... 't... you?" Raven stuttered while trying to keep her hormones in control.

"No it doesn't, does it bother you that I don't constantly get you gifts?" he asked when he was done biting his mark.

"You give me gifts when you hold me like you're doing right now. I would take you holding me and carrying me around over you buying me a new book any day." she responded while burying her face in his chest again.

"Can I at least open the gift that you got me? I'm really curious now." he admitted. Raven didn't move, she just used her powers to place the gift in his hands. He opened it to find a book that was all about mythical creatures and how were they similar to creatures that live on Earth. "Raven..." he trailed off amazed that she thought to get him this.

"It's awful isn't it? I'm sorry, I can get you something better." she said without looking up.

"No Raven, this is amazing, I love it!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" she asked looking up from his chest.

"Yeah! I love mythical birds, maybe I could change into one!" he said happily. "You are definitely a better girlfriend than I am a boyfriend. I'm gonna get you at least one gift whether you like it or not." he decided.

"Fine then but you aren't doing it right now. You are going to stay right here and hold me." she commanded lazily. He just chuckled and carried her over to the couch so that they would be more comfortable.

A few days go by and Beastboy had yet to get Raven a gift and has spent more time in his room only coming out to eat and then hurrying back to his room. This upset the resident empath considering that she had told him days before that she really enjoyed his affections. She decided to confront him about what he's been doing and went to his door. Considering that she was his girlfriend, she didn't bother knocking and phased through the door. Beastboy was passed out at his desk with a small book in his hands. 'That isn't the book I got him, what is it?' Raven thought to herself. She slowly and carefully took the book out of his hands and read the title. "Raven's cuddles book?" she whispered to herself slowly.

"Huh? What are you doing in here Rae?" Beastboy asked as he woke up.

"When my boyfriend starts ignoring me, I start to get curious." Raven said while crossing her arms obviously not very pleased.

"I'm sorry Rae, I've just been working on your gift." he said.

"My cuddle book?" she asked.

"I couldn't think of a better title. Since you said that you liked cuddles I got the idea of a cuddle book. I'm not expecting you to ask me every time you want to cuddle, I've just made this book for when I'm doing something like playing video games with Cyborg. You give me a page out of this, and I'll immediately stop and then go hold you." he explained.

"I think I'm gonna like having this book." Raven said as she jumped on Beastboy in her quest to thank him properly.

Raven may have enjoyed having that book but Cyborg sure didn't. Every time he would mention going to a bar or going to a club with his buddy, Raven would suddenly appear and use a page out of her book. It was always the same thing, Beastboy would just say "Sorry Cy" and then grab Raven and hold her on the couch while Raven gave him a triumphant look. It was clear to him that Raven didn't want him going to these places. 'I'll just have to wait until she runs out of pages.' Cyborg thought to himself.

A month passed by and Cyborg finally made a conclusion. Raven was taking the pages back from Beastboy and using her magic to put them back in the book.

"That is so cheating!" Cyborg yelled to himself. Cyborg made a point to ask Beastboy to go to a bar every day and when Raven would give Beastboy a piece of paper, Cyborg would take it and put it in the incinerator. Raven would glare at him for the rest of the day when he did that. This went on for a couple of weeks and to the meat loving titan's relief, Raven's book was getting smaller every day. He finally got Raven to use her final page the day before her birthday so the metal man planned a multi day getaway with his buddy so that they could hit every bar and club on the west coast.

What Cyborg didn't plan for however, was Raven asking Beastboy for another much larger cuddle book for her birthday.

"Oh, Come on!"


End file.
